


Opposti

by Dalamarf16



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, sanremo - Fandom
Genre: Eurovision, Italian, M/M, MetaMoro, OTP Feels, Sanremo, Slow Burn, ermalmeta, eurovisionsongcontest, fabriziomoro, italian singer, la ship che non ti aspetti, questi sono l'amore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalamarf16/pseuds/Dalamarf16
Summary: Fabrizio Moro ed Ermal Meta. Un'amicizia nata da una collaborazione. Due caratteri chiusi che si trovano e si incontrano. E si amano.





	Opposti

Erano stati giorni allucinanti.

Come se Sanremo non fosse già di per sé una full immersion di tensione, di quelle che ti fanno pensare che l’abbiano chiamato Festival di Sanremo perchè “facciamo 5 giorni in vacanza attorno a un falò a cantare su lungomare dell’ansia" pareva brutto ed era anche troppo lungo, ci si era messo l’incubo del plagio, poi diventata un dubbio sul fatto se la canzone fosse inedita o meno, e avevano rischiato seriamente la squalifica.

Un incubo durato meno di 24 ore, ma che era stato sufficiente a mandarlo sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

E come sul palco, Fabrizio era stato il suo esatto opposto.

Se lui era un cumulo di energia, sempre in movimento, la sua voce accompagnata dal movimento ritmico delle sue gambe, l’altro rimaneva quasi immobile di fronte al microfono, tutta la sua energia e il suo cuore convogliavano nella voce, creando quella passione profonda di cui erano permeate tutte le sue canzoni, capace di creare brividi e pelle d’oca.

Non si era mai scomposto più di tanto; aveva detto quello che pensava in sala stampa, e poi si era chiuso in sè stesso, in attesa del verdetto. Questo finchè non aveva notato il suo stato di agitazione: a quel punto aveva semplicemente deciso di restargli accanto, cercando di calmarlo. 

Fabrizio era sulla scena da più tempo di lui, e aveva da tempo imparato a gestire meglio le critiche. Aveva predetto che ci sarebbero state accuse di qualunquismo e di retorica, di sfruttare argomenti caldi conditi da frasi semi-fatte. Era già successo ai tempi di “Pensa”, e sapeva che sarebbe successo di nuovo, ma non gli importava. 

Dopo averlo ascoltato cantare, o meglio, canticchiare, nelle prime fasi di stesura della canzone, aveva capito che le cose erano un po’ diverse. Chiunque si fosse preso la briga di ascoltare davvero Fabrizio cantare, avrebbe capito che credeva davvero in quello che cantava, e, per quanto lo riguardava, si era tuffato a pesce nella nuova avventura che li avrebbe portati sul palco del festival.

 

Lui e Fabrizio si erano conosciuti durante il festival dell’anno precedente, entrambi in gara da solisti.

Ermal era rimasto colpito dalla passione con cui cantava ogni volta, a ogni singola prova. Non era impostato, era semplicemente spontaneo.

Per quando lo riguardava, invece, un po’ odiava il leggero tremolio che si sentiva nella voce, ma non ci poteva fare nulla; la sua canzone era, in parte, autobiografica, e suo padre uno dei motivi per cui la madre aveva deciso di portare lui e i suoi fratelli in Italia. Ogni volta che la cantava, non riusciva a non rivedersi, poco più che bambino, a cercare di difendersi da una forza troppo grande per poter essere contrastata.

I due si erano presentati, fatti i reciproci complimenti e auguri di rito, ma niente di più, almeno fino a quando Fabrizio non l’aveva chiamato, tramite il suo agente, per una possibile collaborazione per il festival.

 

***

 

Lavorare con Ermal all’inizio non era stato facile.

L’impressione di timidezza, che l’aveva istintivamente attratto durante l’anno precedente, si era rivelata un mezzo ostacolo. Nessuno di loro era una persona particolarmente aperta o propensa a esprimere le proprie opinioni, e il risultato era stato, all’inizio, ricco di attrito, e le discussioni non erano mancate.

Poi il festival era iniziato, e tra ansia, preoccupazioni e il tempo che sembrava non bastare mai; prove, riunioni, soundcheck, l’orchestra che sembrava così strana, l’acustica completamente diversa dalla sala di registrazione. Erano nate le prime, vere insicurezze.

Erano un duo inedito, improvvisato appena un paio di mesi prima. Non si erano mai esibiti dal vivo prima d’ora. E se avessero fatto schifo? E se le loro voci, senza i filtri della sala, si fossero rivelate completamente incompatibili?

La prima sera, con la tensione a mille, la gola stretta e il terrore che la voce non uscisse. Ed Ermal l’aveva quasi fatto uscire matto, muovendosi avanti e indietro come un cane in gabbia, al punto che a un certo punto aveva dovuto uscire e rifugiarsi in bagno, prendere quattro respiri e costringersi a non dargli una botta in testa.

 

L’esibizione non era andata male alla fine. Non era esattamente come avrebbero voluto, ma non era stato il completo disastro che Fabrizio aveva previsto.

Le polemiche prevedibili le aveva già messe in conto, e non ci badava. Lui cantava di pancia, e solitamente di quello che gli andava, aveva imparato anni fa che con certi testi, le polemiche arrivavano come l’orso al miele. 

Ermal le aveva prese meno bene, ma in qualche modo tiravano avanti.

Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, l’accusa di plagio, e la sospensione, fortunatamente temporanea, con lo slittare della loro esibizione alla sera successiva, ammesso che non venissero squalificati. 

La litigata che era seguita tra i due, probabilmente l’avevano sentita fino a Ventimiglia, ed era stata la peggiore dall’inizio. Ermal, a dire il vero, aveva espresso dubbi sul recuperare la base e una parte di ritornello da un’altra canzone di Febo, ma avevano studiato il regolamento prima ancora di iniziare le registrazioni, ed erano stati certi di essere nel giusto. 

Alla fine, si erano ritirati ognuno nella propria stanza, nella vana speranza che la notte li avrebbe aiutati a calmarsi.

Alle 5 del mattino aveva bussato alla porta del collega e quasi-amico. Con sua sorpresa, Ermal gli aveva aperto subito. Fabrizio non ci mise molto a capire che non era l’unico a non aver quasi chiuso occhio, ma quello che lo colpì furono i suoi occhi. 

Per come era cresciuto, era stato abituato a sopprimere le emozioni, un’altra cosa che Fabrizio in parte odiava e in parte ammirava. Finora, non era mai riuscito a leggere l’altro completamente, una parte di lui sempre chiusa dietro quegli occhi scuri. 

Ora, invece, era un libro aperto.

Il suo viso, che non dimostrava per niente i suoi 36 anni, sembrava ancora più giovane… e terrorizzato.

Agendo d’istinto, Fabrizio fece un passo e lo strinse a sè. 

“Vedrai che andrà tutto bene” gli sussurrò, stupito, ma nemmeno troppo, del fatto che per istinto, Ermal si era completamente irrigidito. 

Non volendo metterlo a disagio, Fabrizio si staccò subito, senza però scusarsi per quella palese violazione dello spazio personale dell’altro.

“E se… ci squalificano?”

“Non possono farlo” lo rassicurò immediatamente, sperando di suonare convincente e di non far trasparire la propria paura. “Non siamo contro il regolamento, abbiamo controllato mille volte.”

Dopo un tempo interminabile, ma che probabilmente erano stati solo una manciata di secondi, Ermal finalmente annuì, sedendosi sul bordo del letto con le mani a coprirsi il volto. Fabrizio occupò la poltrona accanto, facendosi la stessa domanda nonostante la risposta sicura e sincera appena data a Ermal.

“Cerchiamo di riposare” sussurrò Moro, mettendosi più comodo sulla poltrona e rubando una coperta a Ermal, che finalmente era riuscito a stendersi. 

Di una cosa era certo, non l’avrebbe lasciato solo in quello stato.

In realtà nessuno dei due dormì molto quella notte. Alla fine si erano arresi e avevano cercato di distrarsi con la TV. Ovviamente, due caratteri opposti non potevano che avere gusti opposti. 

Alla fine, dopo innumerevoli giri di zapping, avevano deciso di lasciare du DMAX e il suo programma di mega-costruzioni. 

 

Il mattino si svegliò con il collo e la schiena che erano un fascio di dolore. Aveva addosso una seconda coperta, probabilmente opera dell’amico, che ora dormiva rannicchiato su un fianco.

Fabrizio gli passò brevemente una mano sui riccioli scuri, in un gesto affettuoso, prima di lasciare un biglietto e scivolare silenzioso nella propria stanza.

L’avevano chiamato Festival di Sanremo perchè Territorio di bracconaggio per i paparazzi pareva brutto.

***

Colazione.

Ansia.

Prove.

Ansia.

Pranzo.

Ansia.

Prove.

Ansia.

Ermal non si capacitava dell’apparente calma di Fabrizio, che riusciva a comportarsi normalmente e a concentrarsi sulla canzone come se avesse la certezza di esibirsi quella sera. 

Lui non ci riusciva. Cantava le parole che ormai sapeva anche senza bisogno di concentrarsi, mentre gli occhi correvano da una porta all’altra dell’entrata sul palco nella fervente attesa che qualcuno entrasse e dicesse loro se la loro avventura fosse finita o meno. 

 

_ “...come vola via una bolla.” _

Non riusciva quasi a crederci.

Si erano esibiti. Erano di nuovo in gara. E per una volta, aveva lasciato da parte la sua fissa per l’intonazione  perfetta, quella che faceva letteralmente uscire Fabrizio matto durante le prove, e aveva cantato di pancia.

E così come era stata inusuale la sua esibizione, allo stesso modo aveva sentito il profondo bisogno di restituire, con un po’ di ritardo, l’abbraccio di due notti prima. Si era ritrovato senza nemmeno sapere come a buttare un braccio attorno alle spalle di Fabrizio.

***

L’abbraccio di Ermal arrivò inaspettato, così come inaspettata era arrivata la bomba di emozione nel momento in cui aveva aperto bocca sulla prima nota. 

Per una volta, aveva cantato di pancia, e gli era arrivato come un pugno, come la prima volta che, assistendo alle prove, l’aveva sentito cantare ‘Vietato Morire’.

La sua mano andò subito a coprire quella dell’amico, stringendola forte come a dirgli ‘vedi? Ce l’abbiamo fatta. Siamo ancora in gara!’

E dopo era stato tutto in discesa. Non erano più due cantanti che si erano trovati per un progetto di collaborazione, ma due amici.

L’abbraccio sembrava aver smosso qualcosa nel chiuso e naturalmente distaccato Ermal. 

Se prima si era quasi comportato come un animale spaventato, ora era rilassato e non teneva più nessun atteggiamento di chiusura e diffidenza nei suoi confronti.

Era una nuova vicinanza che gli scaldava il cuore, perchè gli faceva finalmente percepire davvero la persona che era Ermal, e tutto il calore di cui era capace.

E così, da due artisti che lavoravano insieme, avevano iniziato a cantare insieme, a divertirsi a farlo e a sentirsi l’un l’altro.

Alle prove del giorno dopo, si erano stupiti del come tutti, nessuno escluso, avevano detto loro quanto diversa sembrasse la loro esecuzione. Quando erano riusciti a rivedersi, si erano meravigliati.

Le loro voci quasi si fondevano alla perfezione: più alta, delicata e precisa quella del più giovane, bassa, graffiante ed energica la propria. 

E Fabrizio gli aveva scompigliato i capelli, in un gesto di affetto istintivo che diceva tutto quello che non avrebbe mai trovato le parole per dirgli: per la prima volta, era davvero fiero di loro, di quello che avevano creato e, comunque sarebbe finita, loro avevano vinto a prescindere, perchè avevano guadagnato una nuova persona importante nella propria vita.

***

Ma il meglio l’avevano dato in finale, in entrambe le esibizioni.

Fabrizio semplicemente non poteva smettere di abbracciare Ermal, e viceversa. 

Loro due, con i loro caratteri chiusi, che in mesi e mesi di lavoro potevano contare sulla punta delle dita le volte che si erano anche solo sfiorati, ora cercavano il reciproco contatto fisico.

Una mano, un abbraccio, un bacio sulla guancia, di quelli di Fabrizio semplicemente non poteva fare a meno di appoggiargli ogni tanto (quando non cercava di staccargli la testa nell’atto).

Lui a stento si riconosceva. Dopo suo padre, e l’arrivo in Italia, si era chiuso in sè stesso, ed erano pochissimi quelli a cui permetteva di vederlo davvero. Era sempre teso, diffidente, e in generale, se poteva, evitava il contatto fisico non necessario.

“Ermal! Cena. Cibo. Adesso. Subito. Muoviti!”

E di certo non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di zompargli in camera senza preavviso. A nessuno tranne Fabrizio, che si era appena apparentemente lanciato dal corridoio al suo letto. Perchè, ovviamente, lui poteva.

E a Ermal fregava niente di essere praticamente in boxer dopo la doccia che si era concesso al termine di quelle che sembravano millemila ore di sballottamenti, viaggi, interviste, Fabrizio che lo strattonava e lo baciava a caso e senza motivo, mentre raccontavano aneddoti più o meno imbarazzanti di quella che era la loro collaborazione appena cominciata, perchè era proprio  _ necessario _ dire a tutti che qualunque canzone partisse alla radio in auto, loro partivano a cantarci dietro. 

Fabrizio lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, semi sdraiato in tuta da ginnastica, stufo anche lui di dover essere vestito bene e di passare a trucco e parrucco prima di un’apparizione. 

“Ho fame!” protestò di nuovo.

“Ho capito!”

“Muoviti! Cibo!”

***

Fabrizio adorava vederlo sbuffare, fintamente infastidito come in questo momento, quasi aveva già nostalgia della semi-forzata convivenza degli ultimi giorni.

Presto, nonostante interviste e comparsate varie, sarebbero tornati alle loro case e alle loro vite. 

Certo, c’era da preparare l’Eurovision, decidere come e perchè eseguire la loro canzone, e via dicendo, ma sarebbe stato diverso.

Gli sarebbe mancato averlo vicino, scompigliargli i capelli al solo scopo di infastidirlo (perchè Ermal detestava che gli si toccassero i capelli), zompargli in camera utilizzato un passepartout che aveva estratto a quella cameriera molto carina che aveva una cotta stratosferica per lui (incredibile cosa potessero fare un sorriso e un selfie!), e come in quel momento mettergli fretta, lui che amava la calma e aveva sofferto e tutt’ora soffriva la freneticità che circondava da sempre la kermesse sanremese più di molti altri.

Alla fine gli arrivò, prevedibile, un cuscino in faccia. 

Scoppiò a ridere mentre afferrava i vestiti più vicini a lui e glieli lanciava.

“Vestiti o ti trascino giù nudo. Giuro!”

“Provaci!” lo sfidò l’altro, e Fabrizio non se lo fece pensare due volte. In un secondo si lanciò addosso all’amico, iniziando a strattonarlo verso la porta, ridendo quando la sua forza riuscì a spostarlo nonostante l’altro puntasse i piedi.

Poi Ermal decise di smettere di fare forza contro forza, e Fabrizio si ritrovò contro la porta, il riccio che lo bloccava contro di essa tenendolo fermo. 

Erano così vicini, non per la prima volta, e come sempre, ebbe l’impulso di chiudere la distanza tra di loro; prima di anche solo pensare a cosa stesse facendo, si ritrovò a cercare le labbra di Ermal con le proprie.

***

Doveva essere un gioco, uno scherzo, di quelli che si facevano sempre.

E poi si ritrovò con le labbra di Fabrizio sulle proprie, la risata spenta all’improvviso. Si irrigidì, più per la sopresa che per altro, prima di soccombere, del resto era sempre stato lì, probabilmente, una situazione sospesa che aspettava solo di sbloccarsi, un sentimento soppresso che il vortice di emozioni di Sanremo aveva fatto uscire a piena forza.

Si ritrovò a cercare la lingua dell’altro con la propria, le labbra dischiuse pronte ad accoglierlo, il proprio corpo premuto contro quello di Fabrizio.

Un vortice di pensieri confusi gli vorticava in testa: i figli di Moro, la sua compagna, la sua stessa ragazza.

E ancora la stampa, i fan, le loro famiglie.

“Smetti. Di. Pensare” 

Tre parole. 

Bastarono tre parole sussurrate tra un bacio e l’altro per spegnergli il cervello, e abbandonarsi completamente a lui.

Domani ci sarebbe stato tempo per i pensieri, ma quella notte sarebbe stata solo loro.

  
  



End file.
